This Is What You Get For Falling Asleep In A Tree
by RainbowFez
Summary: Neptune comes across his crush sleeping and cant stop himself Sun/Neptune
Hey Hey Hey readers. Second RWBY fanfic and I assume more are coming. Only one review on the last one so I hope there are more for this one. I'm rating it T because there's no actual sex but Boobs are said twice and Dick once. PM me if you think this needs to be rated M instead of shouting all over my reviews.

* * *

Sun hung lazily from a tree branch. It was a beautiful sunny day and this was a quiet area where no one was shouting or running at each other with weapons. It had been a stressful week and all he wanted to do was fall asleep and not wake up till everyone stopped annoying him. But falling asleep while hanging upside down by your tail wasn't the smartest idea, even though he was too lazy to move. With a sigh he decided to screw it. He'd wake up when he dropped on his head.

Two hours later Neptune trudged through a deserted part of the grounds, hands shoved deep inside his pockets and a scowl etched on his face. The last few years had been great. He was training to be a hunter and there was no doubt in his mind it's what he wanted to do. He had dozens of girls falling head over heels for him on a daily basis and he was the coolest guy around. He had money, clothes, and charm. He should have everything he wanted. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

That's why he was snapping at everyone, especially his team. It was this stupid festival's fault. If he hadn't of come he wouldn't have realized what he wanted so badly. Well he probably wouldn't have… Ok it was inevitable but why did it have to be here and now? Why couldn't he go back to really flirting with his ladies? He'd give anything to go back to that, to feel the delight and smug pride he got when he took a girl, or two, or three into his bed. But nooooo, He had to fall completely in love with his stupid, annoying, fucking hot monkey tailed teammate. He could have any girl he wanted but all he wanted was to grab the boy by the tail and bite into his neck. He wanted to make him moan and groan. He wanted to slam him into the bed, pinning his libs and rut their bodies together. He wanted Sun, all of sun.

But Sun didn't like him. He was straight and that sucked. But Neptune was straight too, wasn't he? He didn't like guys. He loved boobs and curves. He never even thought about another until Sun started flirting with that bitch Blake.

"Stupid fucking crush" Neptune growled to himself, stalking deeper into the trees. Maybe if he hit his head into one of the trees enough times he'd forget about Sun and all his bare-chested glory. Or maybe he'd just get a concussion. Was is worth the risk? Sighing to himself Neptune concluded injuring his brain wouldn't do him any good. He'd just have to pull through. Maybe if he got a few of the girl at the school to play with he'd be better. Yea, that was a good idea. How hard would it get Weiss and Ruby into bed at once…. Or… or what if he fucked Blake? If he pinned her down or maybe against a wall. He'd have to make sure Sun saw. He could get him jealous and… No that was so wrong. Sun would just hate him.

There was no way he could fuck Sun. But he wanted more than just a few nights in bed. He really liked sun. He was funny and tricky. He was a great fighter and was deadly to anyone who messed with him but yet he was still a big teddy bear.

"I hate you" Neptune growled. "Forget him."

A response came in the sound of a loud snore. Neptune froze, backing up against a tree. Another snore, this one softer, creeped through the silence of the woods. Slowly, his hand on his weapon, Neptune edged around the tree, straining his neck to see who was this deep in the woods.

His heart skipped a beat at the site of his monkey crush dangling limply upside down. His white shirt, if you can even call it that, had slipped down his arms and lay below him. It wasn't anything that Neptune hadn't seen before but right now he didn't have to hide the way his eyes raked up and down those hard abs or the way his mouth watered at the thought of what he could do if he just took three seconds to undo those annoying pants.

"This is fucking stupid" Neptune hissed almost silently, knowing this plan would end up blowing up in his face. But his body controlled him more than his mind. He stepped forward, edging his way towards the tree as silently as he could. There were no leaves to crunch or small branched to crack so it wasn't hard to get within three feet of his friend without waking him. His face was level with the boy's abs and Sun's face was just a little too close to Neptune's crotch to let him relax.

Now came the real problem. He could either stare awestruck that he was this close to what he desperately wanted or his could lean in and taste the warm flesh of his friend, trailing his tongue across the muscular chest in front of him. If Sun woke up his secret was out but if he didn't Neptune would have at least gotten a taste of the forbidden fruit.

Unfortunately for Neptune there really wasn't a second option. He was too enthralled with his friend to fight against this urge. Even as the blue haired boy snuck closer his mind screamed at him to stop.

* * *

Sun held back a yawn as he woke up from a great dream about bananas and a naked Blake but frowned when he realized someone was in front of him. Staying as still as he could Sun glanced upward. He didn't know how shocked he should feel when Neptune's face edged closer to his chest. If this was any other guy Sun would have kicked him in the face and knocked him halfway across the school but he was interested to see what the human was actually going to do. It wasn't like he had to worry about anything.

Neptune tongue stuck out from his lips centimeters from the boy in front of him. This was his last chance to turn and run and for a moment his body tensed, preparing to flee. But the stupid part of him blinded by lust and love was too strong. His tongue crossed the last of the distance, pressing against the abs that were just as hard and chiseled as they looked. His heart beat fast and his body gathered up the courage to continue.

Neptune's tongue licked its way upward in a straight line. His eyes fluttered closed and a fruity taste enveloped his senses. It tasted like spring with a tiny bit of salty sweat thrown in, not as disgusting as it sounded. He enjoyed is slowly, savoring every second his tongue was in contact with his friend. It was heartbreaking when he reached the trail of hair that extended below the monkey's belly button. If Neptune went any further he would get in even more trouble than now. But Sun still hadn't moved so hopefully he wouldn't wake up. Still this was a horrible idea.

Sun suppressed a shiver as Neptune's tongue left a wet line down his body. It sent sparks through him, like it would have with any girl. He knew he should pull away now. Maybe he wouldn't kick his friend's face in but if the short pause at his belly button meant anything, Neptune wasn't planning on stopping.

"Neptune" Sun said, looking up at his friend.

"Ahhrghhaa" Neptune shouted, tumbling backwards onto his butt.

"So, do you want to tell me what you're doing?" Sun asked, raising an eyebrow which didn't give him the serious look he'd wanted. You couldn't look very serious hanging upside down.

"Ummm ahhh" Neptune blubbered. Sun crossed his arms. "Uhhhh"

"Wow. Super cool lady's man Neptune at a loss for words." Sun said sarcastically. "I didn't see any flying pigs." Neptune cheeks darkened. "So why was a lady's man like yourself licking his male friend? I mean I know I'm smoking hot but I thought you preferred boobs over dick."

"I… Ummm" Neptune blubbered. Sun rolled his eyes.

"Words. They're very useful. I myself use them on a normal basis."

"I…" he tried again, still unable to get words out of his mouth.

"Come on man. Talk to me." Sun flipped, letting go of the tree so he could land softly cross-legged in front of his friend.

"Uahhh?"

"Dude did I break you cuz we can't fight in the tournament with a braindead teammate. You can still fight can't you? I mean you don't really need words to shoot people all bew bew bew right" Sun chuckled, shooting an invisible gun.

"You're not angry?" Neptune finally choked out.

"Angry that I woke up from a nice nap to find my friend testing out how I taste, yea a little mad. But I won't break your skull in. I promise. I already said we need you to compete."

"I… Sun… SunI'vehadacrushonyoueversinceyoustarted" Neptune gasped for air. "flirtingwiththattrampofafaunusandI'mreallyreallysorrybutIreallyneededto" he gasped. "dosomethingbecauseI'mgoinginsaneandhatingmyselfandIjustfeellikecrapso" breathing loudly "canyoupleaseforgivemebecauseIthinkI'minlovewithyouandthatsfuckingsmessedupbutIlikeyoualotandI'mbeingahorrible" Neptune choked another breath "friendandteammate."

"Ok" Sun said, biting his bottom lip. "I heard friend and teammate, Sorry, love, and banana."

"I didn't say banana" Neptune blushed.

"Darn! I really wanted a banana. But seriously what the heck did you just say?"

"Ummm… I said sorry and that I think I'm in love with you. I know it's horrible and I'm acting like the worst teammate ever but I can't help it?" Neptune rambled.

"Ok so you weren't licking me cuz I look like a fruit" Sun nodded, keeping a straight face for an entire five seconds. Neptune didn't know how to feel about his cackling friend.

"So you don't hate me?" Neptune stuttered out, hopefully.

"What? Oh of course I hate you. I'm kicking you off the team and/or off a cliff." Sun said, glaring at the other boy.

Neptune's face turned ghost white. "What" he gasped, eyes widening when the air seemed to clog his throat.

"What the fuck Neptune!" Sun shouted, flinging his hands in the air. "Do you seriously think I'm going to hate you! I'm insulted that you have so little faith in your teammate, in your FRIEND. I don't give a fuck if you like Ruby, Weiss, or Jaune. I don't care if you want to make out with me or something. You're my friend and I'm not going to abandon you." Sun declared.

"You…. Thank you" Neptune breathed, falling into an awkward silence.

"Soooo" Sun hummed. "Wanna make out?" Neptune fell back, choking.

"Wha… don't fucking tease me Sun!" Neptune hissed, sitting back up.

"Tease you?" Sun asked raising an eyebrow. I don't think I want to go that far. Neptune tried to respond but a tail wrapped around his neck and pulled him forward. Their lips met in a soft embrace until Sun bit down on his best friend's bottom lip.

THE END ;)


End file.
